1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable device; in particular, to a modular portable stackable device which can be worn on wrists.
2. Description of Related Art
Time management is essential to people's lives. A device for showing the current time is needed at all times, so watches are necessary devices for contemporary people. The types of current watches are myriad (e.g. electronic watches, mechanical watches, waterproof watches, etc.), and of the devices carried by typical users, the watches are the least likely to be forgotten and occupy the least amount of space.
With the advancement of technology, the quality of life has increased, but modern diseases persist. Symptoms of many diseases can be measured quantitatively by measuring parameters of a human body, such has rate of heartbeat, blood pressure, blood glucose level, etc. Therefore, many types of portable devices on the current market can be worn on wrists, to facilitate automatic monitoring at all times.
However, conventional portable devices worn on wrists have fixed structures and simple functions, and cannot be expanded or modified according to a user's need.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.